A Bittersweet Love
by HiroAngelLight
Summary: Summary : A few years later, after all the gang members are all married, they decided to have a picnic at the San Fransokyo Hill. But, a talk reveals something bitter for some of the members. What does the talk reveal about them? Read to find out!


**A Bittersweet Love**

 **By : Tsuki no Shijima**

 **Summary :** A few years later, after all the gang members are all married, they decided to have a picnic at the San Fransokyo Hill. But, a talk reveals something bitter for some of the members. What does the talk reveal about them? Read to find out!

Alive!Tadashi. Aged up members. Hiro is 21 years old. While the other members are 26 years old.

 **Disclaimer :** I don't own Big Hero 6.

 **Warning:** Beware of typos and bad grammar. English is NOT my first language.

Spring, the season when flowers were finally blooming in San Fransokyo. Especially their favourite flower, sakura. The sky was clear, and the gang decided to have a picnic on SF Hill below a full-bloom sakura tree near a river. Everyone brought their foods out and let others to get a bite. They talked about many things like past days, works, and fun things. Then, they started to talk about their marriage life.

Everyone was married, and of course, including Hiro. "Man, my wife was sooo mean to me. She smacked me so hard when I was giving her my suggestion about a name for my baby boy," Fred whined to others. "What kind of name that you were trying to give, huh?" Wasabi asked.

"Let me guess!" Hiro then added with a smirk, "You were trying to give him your favourite hero's name, right?"

"Hey, how did you know?"

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if she smacked you hard for that," Wasabi said. The others agreed, then laughed.

"Hey, Tadashi, Honey, when will the second child be born?" Fred asked to the couple. Tadashi answered him with a wide smile, "She will be born in two months."

"She? So, it's a girl. I can only hope that Masashi won't be an annoying overprotective big brother like his father."

"Why? Isn't it a good thing to have a protective brother, Hiro?" Honey asked. "Nah, it will be a good thing if he won't try to sew some mini-GPS into every hoodies his sister has in the future like what his daddy did to his uncle," Gogo said. "You nailed it, babe." Hiro put his hand around his wife's waist. Gogo looked at him and smirked, "Of course. He is a brother complex after all."

Everyone laughed at Gogo's marked up fact. "You know, being a brother complex is not that bad. And beside, when will you two have a baby of your own? You two are the only ones left here. And you guys has been married for 5 years now," Tadashi said.

"No need to hurry. Maybe soon, perhaps?"

"She's right. I'm still so young, anyway."

"So, do you think I'm that old, dear?" Hiro gulped hard upon seeing his wife's dark smile. "Of course, not! I didn't say anything like that! And I never ever think that way, I'm swear!"

Everyone once again laughed at the couple's antic. Then, they spent the day with talking more things and eat all the foods until it was finally getting dark and they decided to go home. After biding their goodbyes, Tadashi, Hiro, Honey, and Gogo went home with Tadashi's car. After they got married, they lived near the Lucky Cat's Café. Tadashi and Honey lived two house away from the café, while Hiro and Gogo lived one block away.

When Hiro and Gogo were finally at their house, they changed their clothes. After that, Gogo laid down on the bed and reading a magazine, while Hiro typed something in his laptop about his work. Hiro was now working as a head inventor in Krei Tech. When he finished with his work, he shut down his laptop and turned his gaze to his wife. He was smiling bitterly.

He then sat down on their bed and called her, "Hey, Gogo."

"Hm?" she answered him boringly without turning her gaze to him.

"Remember about what Tadashi asked today?"

"Which part?"

"The baby part."

There was a small pause before she answered him again, "What about that?" Hiro sighed. "When are you gonna let me do that with you? I'm your husband, you know."

"So?"

"Still can't get over him, huh?"

Gogo sat up and put her magazine on the lamp table. She looked at him with her icy look. "Hiro, I think we have talked about this in the past."

"I know. But I also want to do it with you. To have children with you." He explained to her with a sad face. "Don't make me laugh, Hiro. You know well why I don't want to."

"Can you just give me a chance? I can be a better guy more than him. I can even make you happy."

"You? Can make me happy? How?! The reason why I agreed to marry you, you already found out. So, don't bother, Hiro!"

"Please, just give me a chance. I beg you." Hiro pleaded, with a low hoarse voice.

"I already told you. It's a no."

There was a long silence between them. Hiro still looked at her, but Gogo turned her gaze away. Looking to other direction. Then, Gogo let out a heavy sigh. "I'm tired. I want to sleep. Night." She turned off the bedside lamp, and sleep after laying down under the blanket.

Their room was dark. Rain poured down heavily not long after that. Hiro, he was still sitting on their bed. Looking down on his wife's figure under the blanket. He stared at her forlornly. The dim light from outside of their room vaguely showed how hurt he was from his face. A single tear dropped down to his cheek. He soon wiped it off. But, another tears fell down from his eyes.

He was trying so hard to not sobbing. Yes, Hiro was crying silently. He was still feeling hurt, by the fact that he knew that his wife, didn't even love him. That she loved another man. The man that he knew really well in his entire life. And when he asked her, even pleaded to her to give him a chance to proof his love and he could be the best man to her other than that man, she rejected him.

His heart broke down. He was hurt so bad and deeply. But he couldn't deny that he still loved her and he didn't want to lose her, even to that man. He breathed slowly. Then, he laid down under the blanket. He looked at her once again, who was now sleeping beside him with her back facing him with a sad smile, and murmured something before he himself finally sleep away.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _I love you. Even though I know, that you love my brother."_

 **Author's Note :** Actually, I still don't know whether to make this story a one shot or multiple chapters. I think I will see the responses for this story first before deciding to make this a one shot or not. For now, it will be marked as completed. Please don't forget to give me your review! Ja ne~ :D/


End file.
